


A Pane of Glass

by theodoodle



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M, Supernatural Elements, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodoodle/pseuds/theodoodle
Summary: Josh Dun gets himself into a sticky situation, but could the help of a boy he’s meant to kill be what he needs to get out?





	1. The Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve decided to start writing another fan fiction since UTWRR is and has been on hiatus for 200 years.

“Josh, get back here!” an angry mother’s voice called from inside a small white house. Josh kept walking though. He dropped the badly painted screen door behind him and let it swing shut, the sound echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. The night air was cold, and with every angry huff Josh let out, a cloud of fog would form in front of him. He didn’t know where he was stomping off to, really, which was probably why he ended up at an unfamiliar park.

Josh studied his surroundings, he could feel his anger being replaced with fear and regret as he did so. It was scary here. It gave off the kind of vibe Josh felt whenever he and his friends watched a cliche horror movie, out of boredom obviously. It was like he was waiting for something to pop up on the non-existent screen before him.

He was watching the perilous swings move back and forth, which was strange considering there was no wind to be felt, when Josh noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around to where the ‘something’ was, his breathing growing more frantic along with his heart beat. 

It was a man. He looked as if he were dead, except he couldn’t be, he was standing. The stranger was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, which just added to the weirdness of this whole situation. Before Josh could finish studying the man, he turned around and started walking, never moving his head, not even once.

Josh realized the certainly-not-dead man was holding something, and with closer examination, he saw that it was a small black pistol. This made his blood run cold, and he was certain that his heart had momentarily stopped beating. 

The man stopped walking once he reached the entrance of the restroom the city had provided. It was small and square, with beige bricks and a dark roof. The man turned his head, for the first time that is, and looked directly at Josh.

He had to stop himself from turning around and running away after that.

The gun bearing man reached up and pulled open the rusted bathroom door, never taking his eyes off of Josh’s frightened figure. He looked away and walked in, his booted feet refusing to make a single sound. A couple seconds passed, Josh was about to head back home and beg his mother to forgive him when he heard it: a gunshot. 

The piercing sound echoed throughout the park, and even the forest surrounding it. “Oh my god, oh my god,” He mumbled continuously under his breath. The logical thing to do here would be to call the police, except Josh didn’t have his phone, and he wasn’t logical.

So instead, Josh ran. He didn’t run home though, he ran to the restroom. He slid to a stop in front of the door, feeling as if he was about to pass out, whether that be because of fear or his lack of exercise, Josh didn’t know.  
Hesitantly, he raised a shaking hand and touched the cold door handle, then he let go. Josh stepped back and started nervously pacing in small circles, “You can do this Josh, don’t be a baby,” he whispered to himself. He took one last step, inhaled, and ripped the door open.

There was no one there. “What the h-” his words were cut off as he heard breathing from behind him. Josh straightened his back and froze. Very slowly, he turned his head. It was the man. Up close Josh could make out his face. He wore a blank expression, and his eyes were cold. No life shined through. No human life anyway.

Josh opened his mouth, ready to scream, but the maybe dead man shoved him back with invisible hands. Josh’s body slammed against the cold wall behind him.

“How did you do that?” He said breathily. The stranger didn’t say anything, which didn’t shock Josh if he were to be completely honest. Instead, the decidedly dead man snapped his stiff, rough fingers and everything went black.

Josh woke up some hours later, at least he thought so. He quickly sat up, his body sore from being thrown earlier. Josh was in a cold, dark room. He could feel that the floors were concrete, but he couldn’t see the walls surrounding the small space. The only thing Josh could see was a giant pane of glass. It had a strange glow, it was as if he were supposed to watch it and wait. 

He watched it, but he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for.

Suddenly, after about five minutes that is, the light got brighter. It wasn’t by much, but it was enough to notice it had changed. A few seconds after that, a small, white hand pressed against that glass.  
Josh swore he could feel his soul leave his body. 

After recollecting himself, he scooted forward. Very slowly, Josh reached his hand up and pressed it against the glass, lining it up with the bone white hand before him.

As soon as he touched it, the hand disappeared. “I don’t understand,” Josh whispered to no one in particular. He looked up and noticed the other side had lost its luminous glow.

 _That’s strange_.

He looked up to the light, it was now on his side.

 _No, it can’t be possible_.

Josh looked down at his hands, they were white.         


	2. Welcome to the White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. I’m calling it a filler chapter lol, but i really just found a good place to leave a cliffhanger.

It was in this strange room that Josh spent many of his days. He’d counted them in the beginning, when he still had hope. He stopped after the days started stretching into the hundreds. Josh didn’t even know how much time had passed in the real world, or even if his mother was still waiting for him to come home after his outburst. 

Maybe she’d given up, Josh knew that he had.  
He wasn’t exactly sure what his duty was. Maybe he was supposed to wait for the White Room’s next victim, or maybe he was the only one to suffer this fate. Josh didn’t know, he didn’t know anything anymore. 

He never felt hungry, or sad, or even angry that some higher power had strung his fate this way. He hadn’t felt anything since the very moment he appeared on this side of the room, after his hands had been relieved of all color and warmth, and anything that made Josh human. 

Josh could see his reflection in the glass, and from what he could tell, the rest of his skin was completely normal. Only his hands had been affected. They were paled all the way up to his elbow, after that the color fades back in. It was so strange, and Josh had no idea what it meant.

 

* * *

 

Josh was tapping away at his legs, trying to pass the time, when he heard the sounds of struggle from above. This was the first time anything had faltered from his normal, very boring routine, but somehow, Josh knew what this meant. 

He was about to have his first visitor.   
Josh jumped from his relaxed position on the cold stone wall behind him and began pacing in anticipation. 

He heard a bang and jumped. He decided to compose himself and try to look professional at what he did, even if he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

After about five minutes of trying to seem calm and collected, a crash sounded from above and Josh’s first victim slammed on the floor before him, sound asleep from his struggle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how my story could be improved, feel free to leave a comment down below or contact me via my Twitter (@theodoodle).


End file.
